1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus adjustment device, a focus adjustment method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a focus adjustment program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an automatic focus adjustment technique for an imaging lens provided in an imaging device, a contrast AF method is used. The contrast AF method is a method to adjust the focus of a focus lens on the basis of an evaluation value calculated from an image signal generated in accordance with a light flux received by an imager via an imaging lens. In such a contrast AF method, there are times when switch drive of the focus lens is needed. At the time of this switch drive, desired lens drive cannot be performed in some cases due to the influence of backlash in a drive mechanism of the focus lens. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-8914 suggests measures against such an influence of backlash at the time of the focus lens drive. A driver of the lens in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-8914 increases the drive amount after switching or increases the number of times of driving in accordance with a play amount (backlash amount) of a drive transmission mechanism of the focus lens.